1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to open-face, spinning-type fishing reels. More particularly, it concerns such reels in which the reel's fishing line is automatically handled so users need not directly contact the line with a finger during casting with the reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the world of sport-fishing, there are two basically different types of reels commonly in use. First, there are the straight-casting type in which the winding spool rotates on an axis fixed at right angles to the length of the fishing rod. In such reels the spool rotates in one direction on the cast of the fishing line and in the opposite direction on line retrieval. Because of spool inertia, so-called "backlashes" frequently occur in the use of such reels.
The second type reels, the so-called spin-cast or spinning type reels (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,207), enjoy great popularity because they have little tendency to backlash. In such reels, the spool axis is aligned with the length of the fishing rod and it does not usually rotate. Instead, the line is wound on the spool during the retrieval mode by a rotatable rotor/bail. The present invention concerns this open-face spinning-type fishing reels.
In order to assist fisherman in the use of spinning-type reels, various types of trigger mechanisms have been disclosed and incorporated into such fishing reels. One such type trigger mechanism serves to return the bail to a closed (line engaging) position upon completion of a cast (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,391). This type of bail return is also now more frequently accomplished by suitably structuring the reel crank mechanism to automatically return the bail to the closed position simultaneously with the movement of the reel's crank handle to retrieve the line.
In many spinning-type reels, the bail is moved by hand from its closed position to the opened position in preparation for a cast. Trigger mechanisms have been developed to assist in performing this necessary bail movement (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,442; 4,427,161 and 4,676,450). However, reels of this latter type still present a use problem since the fishing line must be grasped by a finger of the user in order to prevent it from unwinding off the spool as the trigger mechanism moves the bail into the open position in preparation for a cast.
There is a need for improvement in spinning-type reels to eliminate the use of an operator's finger to retain line as a part of fishing operations using such reels. This invention provides such improvement.